Path of Corageous Radiance
by Triad001
Summary: A mercenary leader. A hero from a distant land. Both will meet in a continent at the brink of war. "I'm looking for a friend, but I think I can spare a few good battles along the way." I do not own Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem, both are owned by Nintendo. Rating is subject to change, but will be T or now.


**Path of Courageous Radiance**

**Chapter 1: The City**

"HEY! WAKE UP LAZY!"

A shrill voice cut through the air which caused a figure in a cot to stir with a groan of annoyance. A small gold ball of light was flying in random patterns above the blanket covered figure.

"I SAID _GET UP_!" The small ball of light plunged directly at the sleeping person and hit it straight on. With a longer and louder groan than before the figure pulled the covers back, revealing a blonde haired young man with a sharp, chiseled face. His eyes were half open, but were clearly sky blue color iris'.

"What is it Tatl? I'm sleeping," the man said in a deep, yet clearly annoyed voice.

The ball of light flew towards the young man's face before stopping a few centimeters away from his eyes, showing that it was a small female with wings on her back. "I _know _you were sleeping idiot, that's why I woke you up. Now come on Link, the captain said we're almost to the docks."

The young man, Link, let out a long yawn as he stretched his arms above his head and turned his body in a twisted angle to work out the kinks, with a few pops sounding in his ears telling him his bones cracked a bit from stiffness. He then stood up and shook his legs individually to get some blood flowing through them. He was wearing a large green shirt, with a stitch here and there showing he had ripped it more than a few times, along with a pale green pair of pants that stopped just under his ankles.

Link turned slightly to his right and reached down for his two brown leather boots and his two leather gauntlets on top. He first put on his left boot followed shortly by the right, then his left gauntlet and his right. He then looked at a small table a little further to his right and there rested his cap and his sword and shield. The grip of the sword was red leather, as well as it's sheath, and it's pommel was adorned with a rather large gem, whether it was a diamond or not he couldn't tell.

The shield was a silver steel with a blue background painted on the front with a red bird in the middle, with silver lines decorating the blue trim in an intricate pattern.

"What's the land we're docking at called again Tatl?" Link asked as he fastened his belt across his waist.

"Tellius is the name of the continent. As for the port, I don't remember the name but it's part of some country called Begnion. At least that's what the captain says. Oh by the way, Epona is starting to make the crew nervous. You might wanna go down to the hold and give her some attention before we land."

Link chuckled before tightening the strap connected to the sheath of his sword across his torso. After that he fastened his shield across his back on top of his sword.

Link stood at a good six feet tall, with a physique of a true adventurer, one that scaled mountains with his bare hands, swam into the deepest lakes with only his will, and fought and defeated more living opponents than he had hair on his head. A confident smirk was plastered on his face as he walked through the door of his cabin.

"About time you woke up, we're almost at the docks and your damn horse is attacking any of my crew that gets near it!"

"And a good morning to you too Captain!" Link replied cheekily as he looked over at the young woman.

The woman stood just a bit over five and a half feet with long dark drown hair and dark tan on her skin from her time in the sun on her ship. Her eyes were a soft green with long eyelashes. She wore two long thigh high black boots with the leggings of her red pants stuffed inside. She wore a white shirt that was laced with a string on her chest, which showed a bit of her skin, with a large black overcoat that hung from her shoulders. A short sword hung at her waist.

"Har Har pretty boy, it's Captain Jasmine Racholea to you. And by the way it's long past morning. I'd say more like mid-afternoon, now get down there and take care of that horse of yours or I'll tie you to a rope, throw you over board, and drag your sorry hide through the surf until port."

Link chuckled. He had been on this boat for a month and a half now, and he found a way to pass the time and keep himself entertained.

Annoy the hell out of the captain, and nothing upset the piratess more than anything than not calling her by her full title. It also helped his amusement when Epona, his horse, would scare her crew away from their duties.

The captain turned her back on Link with an irritated huff and stomped across the deck. Link decided to at least calm Epona down, because after all, the longer it took for the crew to finish their jobs, the longer it would take to dock at port. He wasn't part of the crew, even if he did help out every now and then, he was paying these pirates to take him across seas and they were, so he'd help them from Epona.

Before long, below the decks of the ship, Link found himself face to face with his steed and friend Epona, a beautiful red-brown mare with a snow white mane and a solid with line down her snout.

"Hey there tough girl," said link as he pat her neck gently, "How are you? The mean pirates giving you a hard time? Not leaving you to your privacy?" Epona shook her head and released a breath of air, as if replying. Link chuckled as he said, "Well don't worry much longer," he held out an apple he brought on the way down, which Epona ate happily, "we're almost at port."

-0-

Sienne. The capital city of the Begnion Empire, the largest imperial nation of Tellius, and considered the holiest country as well. The people are friendly and the noblemen and women are among the most generous in Tellius, wanting to be as pure as their beloved Apostle Sanaki, a holy ruler of the youngest age of twelve.

In a tall stone building, looking out a window into the city, stood a young man with vibrant blue hair, blue eyes, and a lean physique. A long red flowing cape hung from his shoulders as his Regal Sword hung from his hip by a strap. Judging from his clothes and the headband on his forehead, he was a mercenary of a young adults age, but his eyes seemed to hold more truths than they should have.

His name was Ike...and he wasn't buying any of Begnions lies.

He met the apostle. She was spoiled and inconsiderate. He met the most powerful nobles at the apostle's court. They were snakes lying through their own teeth and he saw it. Ike had even protested when the "nobles" started to harass his employer, Princess Elincia the one noblewomen he actually respected along with King Caineghis. When they claimed they were only playing a "game of words" he practically saw red.

Ike decided then that Sienne was the single most corrupt city he had ever visited.

He was a mercenary. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't naïve. He would not fall for it. Begnion as a whole would not catch him by surprise.

"I am so BORED!"

...That was also true about at least Sienne. There was nothing to do and his little sister Mist was running on no excitement apparently.

Ike turned away from the window to look at his baby sister. She was a young girl with light brown hair that fell to her shoulders, bright cerulean eyes, and as tall as Ike's shoulders. She was wearing a long yellow blouse that ended at her knees with her healing staff strung across her back. She was young...too young for what she's already been through.

Their father had died a few months ago in the kingdom of the beast laguz, Gallia. He was murdered by one of The Four Riders of Daein, the Black Knight. She had cried herself to sleep that night, which was also the same night they met three of their companions, Lethe, Mordecai, and Illyana. They had all barely survived that night. The next day she and her friend Rolf, joined the company as members of the Greil Mercenaries. She had witnessed battle at such a young age, and he wished she hadn't. It was true that she knew about downfalls of being in a mercenary company yes, but she had never truly witnessed battle.

"We've been here for five days already...and there's absolutely nothing to do!" she exclaimed. "They gave me free reign to wander the temple, but I've seen everything! I'm tired of it!"

"I take it Princess Elincia has been invited to yet another social gathering?" Ike looked toward the familiar kind voice and was greeted by Titania's presence. As the second in command of the Greil Mercenaries, Ike learned a lot about combat from Titania, and as a role model to him he held the scarlet haired knight in among the highest of respects. It was unfortunate, but even she was feeling restless, he could see it in her eyes, how they always flashed in some direction before going back to him. "Taking time off is one thing, but this..."

Ike let out a sigh and gripped the pommel of his blade, "I guess I'll get in some fencing practice..." Truthfully, he didn't need anymore fencing practice for the day, he had already run his exercises upon waking up. No, he just needed to get outside and do something.

But, before Ike began his way, the door swung open and in walked Nasir, the company's and Elincia's means of making it to Begnion.

"Ike," he said calmly yet urgently, "the captain of the apostle's holy guard is headed this way."

Ike was puzzled as to why Sigrun would come to him, but had no time to come up with his own conclusion as said captain strolled into the room. For some reason, and Ike could never figure out why, whenever Sigrun was near just about anyone, the air just felt...calm. Almost as if she radiated tranquility.

"I beg your pardon," Sigrun announced as she walked inside, "Are you and your mercenary company enjoying your stay here in Begnion? Is there anything you find wanting?"

Ike was quick to reply. "There's nothing to do," he said bluntly, "and Mist is bored."

"Ah Ike!" Mist exclaimed nervously, "Why'd you say that?"

Ike looked at her with furrowed brows, "Weren't you complaining about that exact same thing to me? You said you were bored and tired of everything."

"That doesn't mean you should go spouting it to everyone!" Mist yelled at her brother, "Oh, you're such an idiot Ike!" Mist turned on her feet and stomped away with an angry huff. On a normal day, Ike would have found her reaction as comical since he and Boyd, his best friend, used to always try to get a rise out of her for kicks. Today however was not the same.

Titania sighed before turning toward Sigrun, who seemed to keep that pleasant smile on her face. "My apologies... Neither of them meant any offense. They're just frustrated that's all."

Sigrun simply waved her hand before replying, "Yes I understand that. I will pay it no mind."

Ike decided then it was time to get to the point of Sigrun's visit. "Did you have some reason for coming to speak with us?" He asked as politely as he could, though it sounded much more polite in his head.

If Sigrun was offended by his tone, then she didn't show it, but continued to smile as she responded, "I bring word from the apostle... She wishes to charge you with a task."

"The apostle wants to employ us?" Ike asked incredulously. After he had insulted the apostle, to her face, he thought the last of her generosity and will to deal with him ended when she didn't have him killed. Why did she want to employ them, for what purpose, and, for that matter, what job did she want done?

In any case, he might as well accept, for several reasons. One, for getting rid of his boredom and relieving some tension among the company. And another reason was that he might as well help smooth a few things over with Elincia's plight.

"Alright Captain, first I'd like to get a few things straight; The target, the field, the time, and the objective."

-0-

"Whoa... these buildings are gigantic."

Link stared on, up at the large buildings that towered above him and seemed to split the sky in two. He let Epona guide him through the streets while Tatl stayed nice in cozy in his green hat, because truthfully he didn't even know what he was looking for in the city really. He knew that he was going to look for a forest or forests on this continent that might have a connection to Navi, but he didn't know what the names of the forests were called, not to mention that he had no map and no location of where this city was located on said map.

Link sighed and stared back up into the sky. _"I'm starting to wonder if I will ever find her,"_ he thought, _"It's been almost six years now and nothing."_

"Excuse me?"

Link looked down to see a little boy with frayed black hair looking up at a nearby shopkeeper. The young lad couldn't have been any older than six or seven but he looked horrible, dirt and grime caked his skin where it showed, his clothes were ragged, torn, and too small for his body. He had no shoes and his feet were covered in dried mud and Din knows what else the poor boy trekked through. He was a street urchin.

"I'd like a loaf of bread and a few apples please." The boy said to the shopkeeper. The man was big and a heavy-set fellow with a full head and face full of hair.

"Alight then, that'll be seven gold pieces." The boy searched through his pockets and placed his wealth on the stand, but even Link could see all he had was four. The shopkeeper looked at the coins and then at the boy, then went back into the stand and pulled out a loaf of bread and took the coins. "Sorry kid, but that's all four pieces can get ya."

The child looked disappointed but took the bread anyway and scurried over to an alleyway. Link urged Epona to follow and she did so. Down the alleyway he saw the poor boy giving half of the bread to another street urchin, a young girl with light pink hair and green eyes. His sister most likely.

Link wanted to help, but he didn't know how. He didn't know this cities currency exchange and all he had left were a few rupees leftover from Hyrule and Termina. He also didn't have any food on him, he usually hunted his meal unless someone stupid enough attacked him, then he could take the attackers money and buy something to eat.

So with regret, Link urged his four-legged friend forward. He would need a map first and then a list.

He'd keep an eye on those two though, at least until he left the city limits.

* * *

Hey there. Well here it is; The first chapter of the prequel to my other story. By the time you read this A poll will be up on my profile with three possible choices. I'll take it down after I finished another chapter to the first story. (so it will probably be up for a while)

Anyway, how was the first chapter? Let me know, cuz I really liked how this turned out.


End file.
